Attached
by Adara Darville
Summary: Rory's attached to Erica because she turned him. And deep down inside Erica doesn't mind, because at the end of the day she's still that nerdy Dusk fan she once was. Book 1 of my MBAV love trilogy.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: If I owned MBAV it wouldn't be on Disney Channel. So yeah…also, I am in no way profiting from writing this story. I wish I was, because I am wayyyy broke right now, but I'm not. So Disney can chill and leave this penny-less, teenage, fan that happens to love writing, alone. That is all.**

_**Prologue**_

_**Rory's POV**_

The feeling of her warm lips as they came in contact with the cool skin of my neck, and the feel of her fangs as they pierced it. I don't believe anything could replicate that feeling of bliss that came over as we laid down on the floor next to each-other. And, oh, what would I give to be trapped in that perfect moment forever. It was everything I could ever wish for. _She's_ everything I could ever wish for. But unfortunately she won't give me the time of day now. She's not the same, she's changed.

I guess I should have known she'd be different once she became a full vampire. Once all of the other vampire's had left to fight Benny, Ethan, and Sarah, she told me about her life. Erica told me everything about her. How in the fifth grade she was called a fugly nerd, because she had to get glasses. How in the seventh grade she tried to ask out Jack Collins (the most popular boy in school at the time and the star soccer goalie of the school) and was brutally rejected. She even told me the exact words he used to reject her. "You? Why would I date you? You're the nerdiest girl in school. No-one likes you, I don't think you even have any friends. God, and that rat's nest you call hair, it's an embarrassment to this school. Why don't you just move away and save yourself the depressing life here that you'll never be able to escape." That's what he told her, a seventh grader, he said those terrible things to such a sweet girl. Apparently she just let it roll off her back, but she was never the same after that. The words had always echoed in her ears, every night before she went to sleep she remembered what he said. Anger kept seething inside of her and she found herself taking it out on her family. It tore them apart, and they stopped talking to each other. Isn't amazing how a few words can ruin a life? In any case she continued to go on about the names she'd been called. All the parties she'd been left out of, everything that had haunted her. Everything that had ever happened to her that killed her confidence. Then she went on to tell me about why she was obsessed with Dusk.

Dusk. For Erica it was a dream world. It was the world where the smart, nerdy girl _wasn't _ugly. A world where the smart girl won the love of the lifetime. A world where the nerd was chosen over millions of others because _someone _finally recognized how _special _she was. It truly was everything Erica had ever wanted and dreamed of, and I guess she thought that once she was a vampire she could get all that. You see, that was the message that dusk had sent to her mind. The message that the only way she was ever going to be happy, the only way that she could have ever get what she wanted, was if she changed herself to do it.

I guess I'm just sorry that no-one recognized how special Erica was before she was turned. I'm sorry that I wasn't around to tell her how beautiful she was before every-one else finally saw how beautiful she _is_. But what I can't regret that she was the one who turned me. It was the best gift anyone could give me. Who I turned is a bit of a blur. I remember being told to drink all the blood of a girl we saw walking on the street. I took her behind a tree, but when I bit her and saw her limp body, I couldn't bring myself to kill her. I hid her in the bushes and walked away. I don't think I could bring myself to kill _anyone_, and I truly doubt Erica has. That is something I admire about Erica, she acts tough, but deep down inside she's soft-hearted. I have until the world ends to make her see how she never needed to change to be loved. You know, if she doesn't run away from me first, and we all know how Erica loves to run.

I wish I was good enough for Erica, but one day she'll understand how great she _always_ was, and she'll see who really loved her all along.


	2. Chapter One

**A.N Hey readers! Listen, I put Erica's last name as Todd because they didn't give the character a last name.**

**Disclaimer: Well readers, if I owned MBAV, I'd be a VERY happy soul, because I could do so much with it. Also, Benny wouldn't be a third wheel. Has anyone else noticed how they have Erica and Rory, then Ethan and Sarah, and the one person who Benny might have a chance with refuses to give him the time of day and acts kind of spoiled and dumb? Bad idea MBAV writers, bad idea.**

**Chapter One**

**Tuesday, four pm, Erica's bedroom**

**Erica's POV**

I sat cross legged on my bedroom floor and fired off a text to one of the football players at my school. Ever since I became popular, I'd been more confident in dealing with the elite of our school. I mean, after all, I was popular and beautiful now, so why shouldn't I be able to text some-one that runs in the popular circle? Why shouldn't I be able to get anything, and everything, that I desire? I must say, my newfound confidence and beauty had definitely attracted attention from many of the men at my school. Yes I still had the attention of Rory, and he is sweet I guess, but I can't be with Rory. Somehow when he changed, he didn't gain the "hotness" quality I had, and he hadn't gained the "coolness" quality I had. So, obviously, he isn't worthy of me. Right? I mean, I can't be seen with some-one so nerdy and awkward, no matter how much they obviously like me. I have my newfound reputation to uphold.

I stared at the Dusk poster that was above my bed, thinking of my nerd days. The days when all people would say to me was, "Out of my way loser." When nothing I did could catch positive attention from the jocks at my school. When I would spend my days, dreaming and hoping, for the moment when something good would happen to me. I never understood why the girl in the movie would ever regret being given the opportunity to become a sexy, graceful, amazing vampire (like I am now) because of some stupid reason. A reason that, now that I was a vampire myself, I couldn't remember. Before I could finish analyzing the movie I was obsessed with when I was a nerd, my phone buzzed with a message from the football player.

_Austin: Hey Sexy_

_Erica: Hey, Mr. Confidence, how are you._

_Austin: What? Am I too cocky for the ever beautiful Erica Todd?_

_Erica: Oh no Austin, don't be ridiculous. I find you confidence very…hot…just like you are. ;)_

_Austin: Oh good, I'd hate for you to say no to what I'm about to ask._

_Erica: And what is that?_

_Austin: Oh, you know, just thought we could grab a bite, Saturday, at seven o'clock. I'll pick you up. Wear something pretty._

_Erica: I'd love to grab a…bite…;) I'll see you then. Don't be late._

I giggled as I set down my phone and ran to my mother. I quietly composed myself before stepping into the kitchen, "Mom." I began with a grin, "I need some money for a dress. This guy from school is taking me out to dinner on Saturday, and he said wear something pretty."

My mother rolled her eyes, "Erica, you already spent two hundred this week on a pair of shoes." My lip jutted out as her my brimmed with fake tears. How could I impress Austin, if I wasn't looking my best on Saturday? Fact is, I learned a long time ago that in order to get what I wanted; all it took was good looks. There was no chance that I would go far in life if I wasn't the best looking one in the room. I mean, sure I'm hot; becoming a vampire was great for my body. I've never been so thin in my life, but it took more than a great body and face. It took the best makeup, the best style, the best everything. Unfortunately, to be the best, you need money. Which I had to get from my mom, and it's not like we're poor so why shouldn't she give it to me. I suppose my face was working well, because then she added, "But, you've also been very helpful lately. And surprisingly fast with your chores, so I'll give you three hundred. But I swear to god Erica Marie Todd, if you don't keep up this good work, so help me I will…"

"I get it mom, thank you!" I cut her off as I grabbed the Platinum Amx that she was waving around her hand. Sometimes, I get the feeling she worries too much. But all's well that ends well, right? I get my money; she gets a quickly cleaned house via my vampire powers. _It's not a bad deal for anyone involved_, I thought as I headed out the door of our two-story Victorian home. There wasn't really any other type of home in Whitechapel though, now that I think about it. Unless, of course, you count the trailer trash.

3ErIcAxRoRy3

_God, where do they find the fabric for these monstrosities,_ I thought as I shuffled through the mall, staring at the dresses in the display widows. It's odd really, why on earth would anyone even consider wearing these dresses. I don't even care if the labels on it say Gucci, they're ugly. I couldn't help but wonder what Rory would think about these dresses. He'd probably laugh along with me and suggest I spend my money on a nerdier object. Some silly, nerd toy, that I might have been into when I was unpopular.

Wait a second, why am I thinking about Rory? My god, I can't even escape him when he's not around. That can't be healthy. I'd assume it was him sending telepathic messages, if it weren't for the fact that even though vampire's can do a lot of things, we can't send telepathic messages. It's a shame, but it's true. So why was I thinking about Rory? Why was I thinking about the boy that practical stalks me every day, and showers me with compliments? The boy who probably loves me more than any other boy in this entire school. The boy who…

No, I can't focus on these things right now. I have a social ladder to climb, and a hot boy to impress. And maybe even drink from, but guess what, no-one will ever get to know whether or not I do because I don't bite and tell.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two  
><strong>

**Saturday, 3 pm, Rory's room  
><strong>

**Rory's POV**

Allow to tell you about my best summer ever.

The best summer I could've ever had was spent with Erika. Well...Erika and the vampire counsel...but mainly Erika. The vampire counsel didn't like me much, but Erika still let me tag along. She'd defend me whenever the vampire counsel said I was "weird" or "crazy." I mean, she never gave any indication that she loved me or anything...but it did show that she cared about me in a friend sort of way.

On one level that's enough for me.

But on another...it's literally like having a fifty foot wooden stake shoved through my body while all it's other five foot wooden stake friends stabbing other various sensitive parts of my body. Namely, my penis.

But I still got to spend the summer with Erika...and it was perfect. I really couldn't ask for anything more. And I had Erika almost all to myself, if you don't count all her other admirers. No one really knows where Sarah went, he told her parents she was offered a trip across the world and skipped town. So Erika resorted to hanging out with me.

And then Sarah came back to town for the school year. And Erika went back to hanging out with her. So I was left all alone.

I'm not blind to how Ethan and Benny feel about me, I just pretend to be. They don't actually like me. I'm always the odd one out, and it's so frustrating! I feel alone. I don't like it.

Just once, I want to be able to get exactly what I want, just once I want people to think I'M awesome, I'M funny, I'M cool. Just once I want the attention to be on me.

Sometimes I just want to kill something.

"DAMN THESE VAMPIRE URGES!" I shouted as I punched a wall, successfully leaving a hole in it. Thank god no one was around. I have to keep the same demeanor I had when I was human. Otherwise my parents will definitely know something is up, and I can't get them involved in the vampire world. It would shatter their mental stability.

The thing about my parents is, they have legitimate issues. My mother is an extremely OCD, semi-crazy christian. My father is a recovering alcoholic who turned to Jesus in his time of need, but still struggles with his need for the drink. If they were to find out that their son was a super strong, super fast DEMON, they'd just die. They might even kill me. And it doesn't help that the pastor at their church is fucking crazy. He LITERALLY ranted for two hours about how the skirt a young girl was wearing that day meant that the devil had come to White Chapel. That girl happened to be Erika's sister, and Erika didn't take kindly to it. I was the only one who could stop her from killing the bastard.

In any case, it's becoming harder for me to control myself, I can feel the urge to give in to being a monster rising...and being around Erika is the only way I know how to fight it.

She calms me down, because she's my soul mate.

Even if I don't have a soul anymore, I know that Erika and I are meant for each other. She is every core of my being.

I love her.

**Erika's POV**

**Saturday, 3 pm, White Chapel Mall  
><strong>

"Rory is changing, I can feel it. It's weird that I can feel it, but according to the counsel it's because I was the one who changed him. It's like we're attached in some way. But I'm really concerned Sarah, whatever is growing inside of him is sinister." I scratched the back of my head as I confided in my best friend.

"Sinister? Rory? Please, Erika, he doesn't have a cruel bone in his body. He was born with flowers where his brain should be." Sarah laughed as she flipped her hair and ran her hands across the material of the sweater she was considering buying. "What do you think about this one?"

"It's polyester Sarah, it'll do nothing but irritate your skin. And please be serious. You didn't see him at the parties with the counsel this summer, he was completely different. One of the other vampires thought it would be funny to pass him some drugs, so they did. It was only some weed, and it loosened him. Calmed him down. He just sat there though, with this angry look on his face. Some visiting vampire tried to make a pass at me and I swear to god, Sarah, he attacked him. We had to restrain Rory and leave him locked in a cage. He doesn't remember a thing, but he actually attacked someone!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in an (admittedly) dramatic fashion.

"Rory...attacked someone? For making a pass at you?" Sarah giggled, "please tell me your joking."

"I'm dead serious. On my immortality." I blinked as I crossed my heart.

Sarah coughed a bit, leading me out of the store and to my car. "You mean to tell me that Rory is becoming violent and possessive?"

"...I guess so..."

"Then we need to talk to Benny's grandmother, because that's not normal, not for the amount of time that he's been a full fledged vampire."

I nodded and flipped open my phone, sending out a text to the football player.

_Erica: Sorry, have to cancel, something came up._

_Austin: Whatever.  
><em>

I could only roll my eyes. Rory would never give me an attitude like that.

Rory...oh god Rory.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Rory's POV**

**Saturday, 7 pm, White Chapel children's park**

I took a look at the Star Wars watch on my wrist, 7 o'clock, Erika would be going on her date right about now. Her date with Austin, the football player, not me. Austin. I held back bitter tears. Erika would never love me, would she? Because she is a beautiful perfect woman, and I'm that weird ass underclassman that had a tendency to hit on her like a creeper. She obviously deserves better than me. And it rips me apart.

For the first time in a long time, I sat on a bench...and cried. I let it all out, all the pain, the anger, everything. I looked at my watch again, 8 o'clock, I'd been at this for an hour. I heard a light cough and felt a hand pat the small of my back. "There there kiddo, everything is alright." I glanced up to see an elderly man, around sixty...sixty-five years old, leaning his cane on a bench and joining me. "Now tell me what a young lad like yourself is doing at a park at night? Haven't you heard the stories lately? It's not very safe to be out at this time." He coughed into a handkerchief and grinned slightly.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be alright. I can take care of myself," I replied frowning, struggling to regain a more manly demeanor. Yet another reason Erika doesn't like me, I just a stupid kid. I don't have a masculine bone in my body.

"Bullshit," he chuckled, ruffling my hair. "You don't have the slightest clue what I've seen in my years of living in White Chapel. This is an odd town, son. There are things here that you couldn't pay me to mess with."

I raised my eyebrows, considering the possibility that this old man knew things about White Chapel that I might not. "What'd you say your name was?"

"You can call me Charlie, sport," he smiled. He didn't give me anytime to reply before he continued to talk. "You see kid, this is a town where everything supernatural comes to play. And I do mean everything. I can only assume it was a curse that was set upon it in the olden days, but I could be wrong. In any case, this town just isn't normal. Hasn't been since I was born. I couldn't see it until I hit about fifty. It's like my eyes just...opened." He coughed again, harder this time, and let out a long breath.

I began to feel concern for him, "Are you okay?"

"Ya," he replied as he waved my question off. "Just a little of that old age thing getting to me. Anyway, I began seeing things I hadn't before. I ended up at the library for the first few months just researching old legends. Started realizing things that happened to me as a teenager involved the shit I was learning now. And then I figured out what killed my wife. I broke down for about two years after that. Refused to go outside. It was hard on me."

I struggled for words, my heart reaching out to this old man. "Gee, I'm so...I don't know what to say..."

"S'alright son, I'm at peace with my demons." He replied reaching for his cane, "All I'm saying is, get home, go to sleep, and get to Mrs. Weir in the morning. You need her. There are good thing out there like you, but there are bad things out to corrupt the good."

And with that Charlie hobbled off, and I was left alone yet again.

**AN. That was kind of a filler chapter, hence the reason it was so short. It's still pretty important, but you get my drift. Charlie is actually a character in a one shot I'm writing for this about Benny's grandma that I'm going to post after this story is finished. I'm looking to make this story around ten chapters long.**

**In other news, for those of you that waited forever for the third chapter...I'm sorry. I had the WORST kind of writers block and anytime it would start to go away, something bad would happen. Like Gallstones. But I'm back and I know exactly where I'm taking this story, so yay for me!**

**Love and Kisses **

**Adara**


	5. Chapter Four

**AN. In the last two chapters I kept spelling Erica's name with a K...I'm really not sure why that is, but I'm going to plead temporary insanity. I just distracted really easily. Also, it makes me really happy to see so many people support this ship! Everyone keeps insisting upon Benny+Erica, which personality wise just wouldn't work. And Erica and Rory have a connection because Erica turned him! **

**In other news...I'm done fighting the Benny+Ethan ship...it's kind of adorable. Of course I am more in support of Ethan+Sarah, but I definitely spent a few hours last night reading Benny+Ethan fics.**

**But you guys don't really care about that. On with the Story! **

**Chapter Three**

**Erica's POV**

**Saturday, 7 pm, Benny's house.**

We found Rory sitting on a park bench. He looked confused, but incredibly happy to see me. I pulled himself into a hug before I could stop myself, and this of course only made him more excited. "Finally warming up to me, ay Erica?" He grinned from ear to ear, which I had to admit was completely adorable. Once I realized exactly what I was doing, I collect myself and cleared my throat, he was too good a friend to give false hope. Or what I feel like should be false hope...I don't even know what I feel anymore. All I know is that it would kill me to hurt Rory. There are some parts of me that kind of...loves him. Maybe it's because I turned him, and he kind of belongs to me in a twisted way.

Clearing my throat again I gave Rory my most serious look, "Rory, we need to go talk to Grandma Weir. It's incredibly important!" He tilted his head and gave me a puzzled look, completely adorable. _Control yourself Erica, _I thought, then spoke aloud. "It has to do with your behavior patterns. We're really concerned."

"What do you mean?" His eyes widened and I felt my heart stop a little. How could one dweeb like Rory begin to grab my attention in such ways?

"We're not exactly sure...yet. That's why we're going to Benny's Grandmother." Sarah spoke for me, sensing that my vocal cords had stopped working.

We'd slowly walked ourself to Grandma Weirs, talking to Rory and examining him closely. He seemed completely normal, but every once in a while he'd make comments that were so unlike him, like he was a different person.

As though she predicted our visit, Grandma Weir was on the porch waiting for us. She gave us a warm smile as we approached her, silently ushering us inside to a waiting table of cookies and milk. "We have plenty of time to talk, Benny is at Ethan's house playing some new video game. No doubt avoiding his magic lessons." She rolled her eyes and shook her head at her grandsons lazy attitude. "Now then, tell me what's going on with young Rory."

"Well, he's getting very violent, especially when his guard is down. This summer he attacked a vampire that was flirting with me, while under the influence of some drug the counsel slipped into his drink. He also gets very grumpy when he thinks we're not looking." I said, watching Rory for any reaction. The only emotion he showed was surprise, and confusion.

"...drugs? When did that happen?" He asked, scratching the top of his blonde head, no doubt racking his brain for a memory.

I bit my lip, almost afraid to tell him. It felt like I was ruining his innocence, and I felt guilty for it. Much like the guilt I felt when I turned him. It's heavy on your conscience, knowing that you're the reason someone will never be a normal person again. Unless of course you mean to change them. But all I remember between the time I was turned and the time I turned him was a painful hunger. One that just had to be satiated. I vaguely remember telling Rory my life story, but why I did that I'm not sure. I assume either boredom or the fact that we'd somehow bonded over his blood.

I remember the taste of his blood too, so sweet and smooth. Unlike anything I'd ever tasted. and I haven't tasted anything like it since. I grew hungry just thinking about it. _Focus_, I reprimanded myself. "It was a stupid joke the counsel pulled at one of their parties. Don't worry about it." I whispered and turned Grandma Weir, "Do you know what's going on?"

"Well," she began sinking into a chair and narrowing her eyes. "This is only a guess, because I think this has something to do with vampire psychology and not an actual magic occurence. But it could be magic, so I'm not sure..." she sighed and opened up a large book that we'd never seen before. It wasn't he spell book, but it was clearly old and awfully dusty. "About a two hundred or so years back a relative of Ethan, and the man he is named after, became friends and lovers with a vampire that lived in his village. This was back when vampires were more family oriented, and those who bit you, stuck with you. He learned all about their inner workings and ended up writing it all down. Ethan's parents found the book in a shed and gave it to me. They don't understand their family history, of course, and didn't want Ethan to know that his relative was 'crazy.'"

She began flipping through pages and settled upon one that had been sewn back in. "It says here that the psychology of a male vampire is slightly more complex than that of a female. To put it simply, male vampires are more territorial and prone to fits of rage. This can be increased if they have yet to turn another human into a full fledged vampire, and if the person who turned them was someone they'd had interest in, in their human life. They are incredibly protective over the person that turned them until they have turned another. If the person who turned them has no interest or will not admit interest, they will become angry and could end up attacking anything."

Rory was beginning to look uncomfortable, and it was clear that he wanted to leave. I myself was ready to sink into the ground out of embarrassment. "So basically..." I breathed out, blushing 50 shades of red. "Rory is territorial over me...and until the person he bit turns into a full vampire, he's going to have a hard time controlling himself?"

"I don't even know who I bit!" He yelled out and started to stomp off. Grandma Weir grabbed his arm, earning a brutal hiss from a very pissed off Rory.

Grandma Weir, being braver than the rest of us, slapped across the back of his head, successfully pulling him from his angry trance. "The best I can do is mix some of my blood substitute with a calming potion, but I'm not sure how long it will work...I'd suggest spending a few hours a day together to keep him from completely freaking out."

As reluctant as I was to agree, I nodded. I didn't want to spend all my time with Rory, but I wanted to keep him as normal as possible...so if this is what I have to do...then I'll do it.

**A.N HAHAHAHAHA Fifty Shades of Grey reference! Fell free to hate me. I kind of hate myself.**


	6. Formal Apology

**A Formal Apology to Any Who Enjoyed This**

* * *

><p>Let's start off with groveling apology, for late updates, for shoddy writing, and for general shortness. Fact is, I can't finish this story. I have no inspiration, no muse, and writer's block just isn't going away.<p>

So, if a few weeks, or once a replacement author has been found, this story will be deleted. I'm passing this off to someone else. Please PM me if you would like to take over, and include what you want to do with it :)

Again, I'm sorry.

_**~Adara Darville~**_


End file.
